Jesus Christ (The Great Return)
Jesus is the seventh thing created by God, he is his Shard, he was created as the same time as Adam both to keep God's children safe and to test what Destruction did before . Biography Jesus is created by God shortly before Adam's birth, God had to endure extreme pain during his creation . He fight with the others against Erebus . He sees Nature's rebellion, he know the reasons and convince God to lock the Primordial Beasts in the Purgatory rather than kill them . One day, God went to him and ask him to, many years later, go on Earth and die for save humanity from corruption, Jesus agreed . He helped Michael to throw Lucifer in Hell, saw God's departure and learn to the Archangels to rule Heaven . He go in Earth in 4 A.D, he was, at the first, supposed to denounce himself and die, he manage to make twelve men follow him and is very impressed by the first of them, Judas, one day, the two men discussed about Free Will and the mission God gave to Jesus, Judas asked Jesus if dying as an human was what he wanted, after Jesus sayed no, Judas purposed to him to denounce him to screw up God's plan, Jesus agreed, Judas denounce Jesus and the latter died . After his death, he return in Heaven, after Michael's seal in the Cage, he take the throne of Heaven Personnality Jesus is a clever and cunning man who loves his father, his siblings and his uncles, he want, more than anything, make God proud of him, he also loved Adam but most of that love dissapeared when he join Eve, he also loves his mother and have really good relations with the Twelve Apostles, he is extremely thrilled to learn Judas is alive . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Jesus can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Jesus is stronger than anything other of his father and uncles. ** Super Speed : Jesus can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Jesus don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Jesus is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Jesus is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything and learns abilities from his uncles themselves . ** Precognition : Jesus can see the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Light Manipulation : He can manipulate, creat, shape and generate at will light . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Jesus is an master in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Jesus can be heavily hurted and killed only by the Primordial Beings . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can moderatly hurt him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can slightly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt Jesus and he can even absorb their light . * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt Jesus and he can even absorb their light . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Jesus can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Shards Category:The Great Return Category:Strongest of Species